Wingman Will
by CandyDrippinLikeWater
Summary: Set before Gideon Rises. Gideon decides to give Bill Cipher another chance. He is so desperate to get Mabel back he orders Bill to disguise himself as a human looking for work at the Mystery Shack to keep a tab on Mabel and what she wants/likes in a man. But of course they never calculated the variable being Mabel's open heart and search for another man.
1. Welcome, Will

There needs to be more Mabill.  
Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

Gideon never liked rituals. To him they were a fancy way of begging for help from a higher power and he liked to think himself as the highest power there was. But there he stood, in the middle of his room surrounded by a chalk outline, with blood on his hands, and a deers corpse opposite him. He chanted- spit, more likely- the words believed to bring the strongest of the strong, the only one who could help him. Before long he heard the unfamiliar voice boom from no direction and all directions simultaneously.  
"Oh-ho, this _better_ be good."  
A Triangle materialized in front of Gideon, taking every color and light from the room to preform its dramatic entrance. "But I have a feeling it's not." The triangle had only one eye that he used to glare at Gideon with. He gave the boy a goofy grin as he tipped his hat at him, "Well?" he clenched his teeth "WHAT IS IT?"  
Gideon stood tall and confident but still felt it necessary to lift his chin a little higher, "What? Did I bother you?" he asked feeling Bills irritation.  
"Well, _not really_. But I much rather be giving a child nightmares that setting him up with a girl."  
"What! How did you know?"  
Bill laughed, "I know everything! Remember? But to be transformed into a human to do labor at a tourist trap? That's a big no-no, Kiddo."  
"Listen here, you!" Gideon grew more frustrated as the Triangle placed its hands on its face and entwined his legs, faking curiosity and interest. "There's something in this for you as well and I know you know what it is! So deal or no deal, BILL CIPHER?"  
It was obvious to Bill that this child would -once again- be a handful and a pain to work for, however he scanned the childs mind and saw what it was that he promised. He saw the door with the name plastered upon it but he could not open it so he was forced to accept.  
"Alright, deal."  
And as his fire-engulfed hand shook Gideons, his limbs stretched and he grew certain limbs and mass. He had become human. Gideon scowled. Bill had become a very attractive man, despite his silly facial expression and voice. "How will you get the job at the shack?"  
"A lady never kisses and tells!" and with a maniacal laugh he disappeared from Gideons view, probably reappearing in front of an old wooden tourist trap.

The Mystery Shack had been closed for the day. Grunkle Stan had the misfortune of catching a cold, and with no reliable adult to run the shack he was forced to "take a break".  
But still he made Dipper sit at the register.  
"But we're not even open today! Who's going to buy stuff- a ghost?!" He had said.  
The night was almost upon them and Dipper still sat on the wooden stool in front of the register, his face buried inside that journal of his, occasionally mumbling something to himself. Mabel stood near him, flipping through cards at the post card section.  
"Do we have any get well cards?" she inquired.  
"Stan doesn't care about peoples well being." Dipper replied matter-of-factually.  
Mabel scoffed, placing her hands on her hips, "then I'll make my own! Don't know why I didn't from the start. SOOOO DUMB." she turned on her heel but before she could exit the lobby there was a tuneful knock at the door. Mabel was not allowed to open the door for she scared many customers away, mostly male customers who usually ended up yelling something about "sexual harassment". So she stood there on her heels starring expectantly at Dipper. "We're closed!" he yelled without looking up. There was a knock again, this time a bit faster.  
"Dipper!" Mabel whined, curious to know who stood outside the door,  
"I said we're closed!" he yelled again, not to Mabel but the door.  
They knocked again, more irritated. Dipper shot up from the stool, obviously annoyed, "OKAY I'M COMING." he stomped towards the door and with a strong right handed pull, he yanked open the door to reveal a strange man he'd never seen before.  
The man stood there, his hand still mid air from knocking. He wore fancy dress pants, suspenders, and a striped button down shirt with a black bow tie. His coat was folded over his left elbow and in his right hand he held a top hat. He had short hair and a black eye patch. "Hiya!" he greeted.  
Mabel's eyes shone. He was a strange man with great fashion sense in her opinion. She slowly walked towards the man and her brother. Bill hadn't noticed her yet, he was too busy making eye contact with Dipper and hoping he wouldn't recognize him. Standing there Bill realized how obvious his disguise was.  
"Did you read the sign? It says closed." Dipper said.  
"Uh- yeah! But, uh, I'm here to..." quickly he scanned the house, his presence reaching every corner of the building. He found Soos sitting on the couch watching the tele. Bill entered his mind and watched the memories leading up to this second then he touched Soos memories, implanting false ones.  
"I'm here to visit my cousin Soos. He called and mentioned the Shack needed a, uh, baby sitter. I am quite the business man, if that helps."  
Dipper made his doubt clear, "We don't need businessmen."  
"we need con men!" Mabel added.  
Dipper then sighed, "But I guess I can't keep your from seeing Soos. I'm not that cold, man." so he let the strange man in. Bill glanced around the lobby, catching Mabels eye. It was strange to see the girl not glaring at him or spitting poor insults but beaming up at him.  
"Dude, you got wicked eye lashes." she said admiring his long lashes "What do they call ya around these parks?" it was even stranger having her talk to him in such a friendly matter.  
"The names Bi-iiiiii- Will. The names Will." He mentally slapped himself. He felt his face grow hot under Mabels stare.  
She smiled, also strange to Bill, "So, Will... you single?"  
"MABEL. Go get Soos!" Dipper shoved his sister into the living room, "Listen, I don't know how long you're going to be here but Mabel is off limits- no friendship, no romance. Got it?"  
Bill felt his hands clench into fist. Who did the Pines kid think he was talking to? But before he could reply Soos walked into the room, with a faint blue glow in his eyes. He spoke in a slightly robotic tune, "Cousin! You are here because I called about the Mystery Shack!" and simply to add character he added, "Dude!" to the end of the statement.  
Bill reluctantly entered the outstretched hands of Soos, "Ha ha, yeah.." the hug was uncomfortable and Bill could name a number of other people he'd rather be hugging than Soos. "Dudes," Soos turned to the twins, "my cousin can totally run the shack. Convince Mr. Pines?" Dipper looked wary, and Bill cursed the Pines kids cleverness. Mabel nudged her brother, raising her eyebrows, "Do the man a solid, Dips!"  
Dipper looked up at Bill, scowled, and motioned for him to follow him into Stans room.

What would you like to see happen in this Fic? Tell me your ideas and/or wishes and I hope to fit them in (ask to be credited? you got it).  
I didn't mention Bill's skin or hair color because I'm leaving that up to your imagination. Follow, Favorite, Review is all great support, thank you.  
(Yes, I labelled it a tragedy and you'll see that soon, if we manage to get that far.)  
Also, Bills fashion style is based off puzzlecube 's design. Go check out their awesome art!


	2. Antartica

This chapter is like 300 words shorter and I am ashamed, so sorry.  
Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.  
-

"**_No_**."  
Stanford was not a foolish man. He was clever. His many years on being a con man was clear evidence. So obviously he was not going to let some stranger take over his shack for a day or two.  
"But _Stanford_-"  
"It's 'Mr. Pines' to you kid."  
Bill stretched his hands onto his knees, in-taking a large amount of air. He sat on a stool besides Stanfords bed and even at his sickest point the old man was just as stubborn as always. Stanford leaned into his pillow and reopened his Gold Chains for Old Men magazine, "There's a hotel a few miles from here and don't visit Soos when he's working!" he flipped the page, "he gets too distracted already... leaving the broom out and what not." Bill sat there in silence a while then he felt his mind burst. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "Mr. Pines" began with a tone rather higher than he expected. He didn't usually try to kiss up to get what he wanted. "You love money, right?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Well, if you're laying here not working down there" he motioned downstairs, "then how are you earning money? Sounds like you're" he leaned closer and whispered "loosing money."  
The magazine slipped from Stan's fingers and his eyes widened. This new guy was completely right.  
"I can even clean if you want." Bill added, "Or make Dipper do it." The stranger was sounding better and better every second.  
"And look at me, Stan!" Bill propped up his chin with his hands in a V formation "I'm gorgeous! I can reel the ladies in, sell them some junk, and send them on their way!"  
Stan rubbed his jaw. "Well," he extended his hand "why not?"

Soos, Dipper, and Mabel stood in the hall, their ears plastered to the wall.  
"He's good." Mabel admitted.  
"Too good." Dipper mumbled.  
Mabel would have normally teased her brother about his paranoia but he had almost always been right. She also had a strange feeling about the man inside Stans room.  
"Should we investigate, Watson?" she said in a low voice.  
"First of all, I'D be Sherlock and YOU'D be Watson." Dipper withdrew from the wall. "and second of all, we should see what he wants to do with the shack."  
"Well, nothing really."  
The twins turned to see WILL handing Soos his coat.  
"The Shack's fine how it is." he said with an uncomfortable frown. As he walked towards the lobby, "Pine Tree, go flip the sign, will you?"  
"What did you call me? _Pine Tree_?" Dipper had definitely heard that before, "Why?"  
Bill froze, well damn he thought, "Because.. you didn't introduce yourself so I just called you by what's on your hat." He had to make sure he wouldn't do that same with Mabel because then there'd be no excuse since she wasn't wearing the sweater with the star.  
"Names Dipper." he mutters as he walked down the stairs.  
Bill turned to Mabel. "And yours?"  
"The names Mabel! But..." she couldn't help herself "you can call be the girl of your dreams."  
Bill's face flushed bright pink, something he was not used to. He didn't understand the situation nor did he know how to respond. Had this been someone else he could have replied with a witty comeback but this was Mabel Pines, the shooting star.  
"Well, then" he fiddled his thumbs, "I guess we should get to work."

Bill had done well on his first day. He sold more t-shirts and nick knacks that anyone in the world and by the end of the day he was very tired, yet another thing he wasn't used to. He sprawled himself upon the register desk and laid there.  
"He seems seriously only interested in working." Dipper whispered to Mabel, "It's kind of creepy."  
"That's cause _I am!_" Bill yelled, not looking up, his voice muffled from the wooden desk.  
"You're creepy?" Mabel laughed  
"What? _No_! I'm only interested in working."  
He propped up on his elbows, there was a ringing coming from his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out a cell phone. He knew about them but never used one. He knew how, of course. He knew everything. He read the name on the screen, cursing to himself. He pressed his thumb onto the green phone icon on the cold glass and brought the device to his ear.  
"_WHAT_?" he spat.  
The Pines twins raised their eyebrows at one another, curious and surprised.  
"Well?" Gideon asked on the other line, "Did you find anything out? Tell me!"  
"Not yet." Bill said hurriedly, "Call back later." he quickly hung up. Who wouldn't? Gideons not one to chat to and find it entertaining at the same time.  
"Not yet, what?" Dipper inquired. Bill smirked goofy-ly, something Dipper didn't know could happen; smirking and goofy were never good together. Bill leaned over the desk with his goofy smirk looking incredibly comical.  
"They asked if I found out the secret Krabby Patty formula" he craned his arm toward Dipper and squash-rubbed Dippers hat roughly on his hair, like a hat-noogy. "And I replied 'not yet'."  
Bill pushed himself of the desk and walked towards Mabel, making it as if he was walking towards the window and Mabel just happened to be in the way, "You saw all the women who came in to see me sell junk? I'm surprised I'm not married." he made 'idle chatter' as he glanced out the window, "They all loved me." he spinned on his heel, pausing when they intertwined to the point he couldn't keep turning, "What do you like in a man, Mabel?"  
"For them to not be creeps!" Dipper answered, pushing his sister away from Bill, "It's getting late, Will. Shouldn't you find a place to stay? I heard Antarctica has great hotels."  
Bill found it amusing how protective Dipper was of his sister, it was adorable. And it made Bill want to get chummy with her even more. He waved his fingers flirtatiously at Mabel as she was forced upstairs towards her bedroom.  
"Night, kiddos!" Bill sung, "We have a lot to do tomorrow. I heard a certain fat psychic will be hosting a rather scandalous rendezvous!"  
-

Tell me what you want to see! Your deepest Mabill secrets!  
Favouites, Follows, and Review are always appreciated! **SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS (◕‿◕✿)  
**


	3. Stars

Gee, it has been my dream for someone to draw fanart of my fanfics but it has yet to come true. Anyway, sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: characters belong to Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Dipper's eyes never dealt with the hot, bright blaze of the suns rays, his hat made sure of that. But his hat did not protect his eyes from the bright shinning light illuminating from every poster of Gideons stupid face.

"How do you even make a poster shine? It's paper!" he proclaimed.  
Bill's hand landed heavily on Dipper's shoulder and sung, "Magic!" Mabel walked in front of them, a small frown drawn onto her red face. Her sweater was thick, and she failed to predict the heat the day would bring. She was feeling sluggish but she doubted it was due to the heat. This didn't go unnoticed by Bill and he hoped his plan would work.  
"Soos told me about the trouble you had with this Gideon kid." he said "I wanted to meet the little runt myself. Get to know the enemy, you know?" he turned to Dipper, shoving a small amount of cash into his hands. "Dipper, buy yourself a refreshment. Mabel will introduce me to the runt."  
Mabel groaned, "Why do I have to do it?"  
To Bills surprised, Dipper answered for him "Gideon and I don't exactly see eye to eye, Mabel. Plus, I want to investigate that star sign thing on the lemonade stand."  
Bill whipped his head around. He hadn't even noticed the sign. He now felt more eager to enter the Gleeful residence. Mabel glanced up at Bill, "Alright, Will. I'm going to warn you this boys madly in love with me- not that that's shocking to you considering how irrisistable I am- so he might not pay much attention to you."  
Bill ignored the comment as he guided Mabel towards the largest tent at the end. "Have fun, Pine Tree!" he shouted to Dipper. "Don't call me that!" Dipper shouted back.

* * *

The lemonade stand was nothing special. It was pretty plain with nothing to notice on the first glance but if you starred at the sign you could spot a multi colored star inside the 'o' in the word Lemonade.  
"That's a bit... satanic, don't you think?" Dipper asked.  
The woman standing beneath the sign, sighed, "You know you're, like, the 50th person to ask me that today."  
Dipper smiled, "Well then, is it?"  
"Probably," she said, almost expressionless, "I hope not. That would be a problem." She took hold of a cup and poured lemonade into it.  
"The Gleefuls have that thing everywhere, don't they? Is it a demon, too?"  
The womans fingers slipped and she let the jar of lemonade spill whilst the cup toppled over, sending more lemonade about. Dipper was stunned by the studden act of chaos.  
"What do you mean, Demon? Too? You've met one before?" the lady asked.  
Instead of being suspicous as he usually would, Dipper seemed to suddenly notice the lady for the first time; she had dark skin and thinck light hair that she wore in elligent curls, she wore a pink tank top and blue shorts. She matched the star above her head, something she probably did on purpose, Dipper thought.  
Dipper found himself amused by her actions. He watched as she hurridly picked up the cup and the jar, causing her hair to fall over her face and shoulders rather unruly. He felt something strange about her but he couldn't tell whether it was bad or not.  
"Is it still here?" she asked, "it can't be... no he's stuck in the dreamscape."  
"What?" Dipper snapped out of his smitting immediately. "Did you say dreamscape?"  
The woman exhaled and smoothed her hair back, "Uh no, I didn't. What is that? A video game?" she was clearly flustered. She began to pack her lemonade making utensils, "Listen, kid you stay out of trouble alright? Magic, as they say, always comes with a price. Don't go messing about with the mysteries of Gravity Falls."

* * *

The Gleeful Tent was the absolute opposite of the lemonade stand. Everything was exaggerated. The tents cloth was covered in sparkles and the chairs were made from mahogany. Mabel seemed unfazed and unamused.  
"So, Will. Why are we visiting the worlds most annoying fraud when we could be on some romantic date on the ferris wheel?" she suggested as he lightly elbowed his waist and lifted her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.  
"All in due time, Shootin- uh, Mabel." Bill glanced around the room expectantly.  
"My peach dumpling!" came a voice booming from the opposite end.  
"Oh NO," Mabel hissed, "Will, please let's leave, like, NOW." she wrapped her small fingers around Bill's sleeve which sent a shiver down his spine and an odd feeling to his stomach. He felt the urge to accept her request and sweep her off the floor to the bright shinning sun outdoors but the small frame of Gideon Gleeful inched closer and closer.  
"What a lovely surprise! If I had known you'd be comin' I'd a tidied up a little!" he said tugging his shinning suit. "And who's this? Our chauffeur? Are we going on a romantic trip to the ferris wheel?"  
"No, I hate the ferris wheel!" Mabel spat.  
Gideon had arrived beside them and he was now unsuccessfully flirting with Mabel. Bill wanted to laugh as every flirt Gideon tried to give was shot down by Mabel. Before long Mabel shouted, "Enough! You met him, Will now LET'S GO." she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the tent, not noticing the dark skinned girl with light hair they passed on there way.

* * *

Yes, it was indeed, Starchan. Or Miss Star. or whatever you call her, suggest a name and I will gladly use it! Age is up to you. And sorry it's short. Oh and what would you like for Mabel and Bill to do at the festival?  
Reviews and follows and favorites are always appreciated, thank you!


	4. Jokes

As an apology for the short chapters I decided to update as quickly as possible. I also hope this chapter seems longer than the others.

Disclaimer: characters do not belong to me

* * *

The Ferris wheel was located at the far left side of the festival, dividing the festival and the small hill of cleanly cut grass. It stood at the average height of 63 feet. It's metal ring- painted blue that day- glistened dazzlingly in the sun. It was decorated with various poly chromed flags and ribbons, and flashed brightly colored lights every second of the day. It elaborate gondolas swung forward and back, sparking both fear and excitement into whomever sat within. Loud and stimulating music boomed from where ever speakers were connected to in that thing. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Unless, of course, if the beholder of those eyes was a dream demon by the name of Bill Cipher.  
Bill rested a few feet from the long and crowded line leading to the big wheel. In his right hand he held a pink cotton candy and in his left, a stuffed panda, unfortunately neither of which where his. His eyes were focused on the wheel, or more likely, on the star in the center. His mind raced with memories, information, theories, all sorts of thoughts until a small frame returned to his side.  
"So, I won a gold fish this time but I gave it to a crying kid on the way here, 'cause, you know, I'm nice like that."  
"That's wonderful, Shooting Star."  
Bill said distractedly. Luckily for him Mabel was just as distracted by the Ferris wheel as he was to notice what Bill had called her.  
"The Ferris Wheel, huh?" she said, "Well, why don't we give that sucker a ride!"  
Bill would have quickly protested against the idea but it was essential to his situation if he wanted Gideon's help. On the Bright side, it wasn't too bad.  
The gondola was extremely comfortable and the view was breath taking but Bill wasn't interested in the beauty of the world. He was thinking; if Gideon could REALLY help him then Bill would have to do everything in his power to get this Pines girl to fall in love with the runt. He bit his lip. How could he bring up the topic of conversation without sounding like a creep or worse, look like HE himself was interested in her. Fortunately for him Mabel seemed to grow tired and uncomfortable of the awkward silence and decided to break the ice herself.  
"Wow!" She began, "Look at that couple making out down over yonder! Wait, is that Stacy? Ugh, she has such a bad taste in men but that's good because I know she won't go for any of the guys I'd be into since I have a GREAT taste in men."  
"Oh, really?" Bill saw his chance, "Is that why you were flirting with little ol' Gideon?"  
"What!" Bill chuckled as Mabel's cheeks flushed red. "I was not FLIRTING. He's- That- I-"  
Bill laughed louder, "You're flustered! You DO like him!"  
"NO, I don't!" Mabel crossed her arms, "Why are you so interested, anyway? Do YOU like him?"  
"Ohohoh, not in the LEAST." Bill replied.  
"Oh? And why is that?" Mabel smirked, believing she had found the upper hand, "It wouldn't be because... you think *I like him, *would it?"  
"Wha- I- No, wait- No!" Bill was stunned.  
"You're denying it!" Mabel laughed "So that must mean its true!"  
"That's absurd! I'm denying it because its wrong!" Bill had witness the tables turn before his very eyes by a twelve year old girl.  
Mabel punched his shoulder, "Oh, I know! I just wanted to show you I can beat you (physically if I have to) if you ever bring that up again." she laughed. Bill hadn't seen the point she 'beat' him but he was amused by her sugar coated threat.

* * *

In the Gleeful residence, in Gideon's room there was a chair painted silver with red cushions. Gideon called this his 'thinking chair' and it was on this chair that he currently sat upon. Behind him was his bed; a small bed, nothing too fancy considering he rarely slept in it. That was where a dark skinned woman sat.  
She twiddled her thumbs, as if engaging in a thumb war against herself. Gideon turned the chair, a crystal ball cupped in his palms.  
"Did I give that to you? No, I couldn't have. No, wait, yes I did." She inquired, clearly struggling with her memory.  
"Of course, ya gave it to me, who else?" Gideon replied rather irritated, "It's come in handy, however. See, here? I told ya I'd find 'im again. I didn't want to tell ya til the deal was off." There was an image of Bill and Mabel in the ball.  
The woman's vacant face leaned forward, "They're getting a bit too chummy, don't you think?"  
Gideon smirked, "Oh, darlin'. Do you know me at all? Do you know who I am? What_ I_ can do?" He placed the ball on the counter, "I know exactly what I'm gonna do and how to go about it. You'll get what you want and I'll get what *I want." He stood and walked towards the door. He opened it and held his hand out, "Now if you'll excuse little ol' me,_ I'd gladly appreciate it_."  
The woman stood, straightened out her pink shirt and blue shorts, and walked out into the hall. Before Gideon could slam the door shut as he had planned, the woman placed her hand on the door. The wood beneath her palm began to smolder, "I hope you know, Gleeful. If you fail me, I will destroy everything you own. Your future, your family, your hair."  
Gideon smiled, hiding his trembling hand behind his back, "Sure thing, you demonic star, you."  
_Slam!_

* * *

Outside on the cleanly cut grass lay two figures, one tall, one short. The air around them was filled with laughter, true heartily laughter.  
"And then the Japanese man said, 'What do you mean, 'wrong hole?'!" Bill threw back his head, laughing. Mabel covered her mouth, stuck between a shocked face and a mischievous smile.  
"That's terrible!" she giggled. "Okay, okay I got one!" Bill readied himself. "Go on."  
"A horse walks into a bar. The bartender asks, Why the long face? So, the horse says," Mabel covered her mouth again, afraid to laugh and spoil the punchline, and in her laughter, high pitch voice said, "My wife has terminal canCER."  
The two sat on the grass, leaning on one arm in front of each other. The both starred blankly at one another, their faces stuck in a plastered grin before they burst into barking laughter.  
Between them were many cans of soda, bags of sugary treats, a few napkins and all the rewards Mabel had won from festival games. Soon they were struggling for air. After recovering the missing oxygen, Mabel laid on her back, her eyes watching the clouds.  
Bill retrieve his phone from his pocket and on the notepad app he pointed down, "-likes deadpan jokes". Then added, "or any joke, really"  
"Hey!"  
Both Mabel and Bill glanced upwards where the hill met the Ferris wheel only to spot Dipper with a large book in his hand and an upset look on his face.  
"It's about time we headed home now, right Will?"

Mabel groaned, "but we didn't get to try out the other foods at the festival!"

Bill looked up and telling by the sky he predicated it would get dark soon, "Pine Tree is right." he picked himself up from the ground with a grunt, "Let's go, missy."

* * *

Midway towards the Mystery Shack Mabel's eyes could longer stay open, due to tiredness. So, Bill wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up in a way that her back was beneath his armpit, and carried her as if all she was was a light weight doll.  
Dipper didn't mind for he was distracting himself with his book, which Bill noticed. He mentally punched the air, he knew, he just KNEW the boy had it.  
"Whatcha got there, Pine Tree?" he asked  
"Your diary." Dipper replied flatly.  
"Hmm, last time I checked my diary didn't have a sick fingered hand with the number 3 on it."  
Dipper slammed the book shut and stuck it back into his jacket. Then his eyes met with Mabel's sleeping body, "H-hey! Who said you could touch her like that! Give her to me!"  
Bill place his unoccupied hand on Dippers forehead so his small limbs couldn't reach him. "You want to carry her? Please, you can barely carry that book!"  
Dipper snarled, "Give her to me or I'll- I'll-!"  
"You'll what?"  
Dipper took hold of Bill's wrist and twisted. Bill, whom was unaccustomed to human pain, quickly retracted his arm, confused, shocked, and angry. Dipper then kicked Bill's knee and while Bill lifted it involuntarily, he grabbed his sister and took a few steps back.  
Bill stood rubbing his wrist and ignoring his knee, astonished, "What's your problem, kid?" he asked.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed, _Will_." Dipper hugged his sleeping sister more tightly, "You show a striking resemblance to that triangle guy, Bill Clue- Puzzle- Secret or something. Your name is strangely similar and your voice is exactly the same! Your stupid clothes aren't helping your situation, either! You're basically the personified version of him!"  
Bill's eyes slightly widened, he wasn't afraid to get caught red handed, he had a thousand plan B's. But he was very impressed with the Pines kid, he *could have figured it out sooner but still, he figured it out.  
"The only thing that's making me 100% sure you're not him is that I know for a fact that he's stuck in the dreamscape and can't get out."  
Bill sighed, Okay, _almost_ figured it out. Then he thought for a second. The kid was right. How *had he escaped the dreamscape? He had tried so many times before. What was different about this time? He thought that maybe he had had a bit of help. But from whom? There was no one around but Gideon-  
"THAT DAMN LINT LICKER." Bill shouted. "Of course! How didn't I see it before? It was everywhere! Right in my face!" Bill stomped in the directions of the Mystery Shack, "I knew that star was weird! I just KNEW."  
Dipper caught up to Bill, "Hey! What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, right." Bill turned around and slapped Dipper right in the sucker. Dipper landed on the ground, unconscious. Bill felt slightly sick as he heard Mabel land next to him. He picked her up gently, and then threw Dipper over his shoulder. Why was he treating Dipper for harshly? he thought. He then heard Stan's voice, "Teach the kid that when the world fights, fight back" or something like that. He nodded to himself, satisfied with his excuse.  
"Well, Pine Tree. That hit should erase a good amount of memories- or thoughts. Whatever. You won't remember this conversation, or accusation in the morning."

* * *

The loud, echoing crash of glass smashing onto the ground was a common noise in the Gleeful Residence. It was a noise Mrs. Gleeful had grown used to. She passively walked up the stairs with a broom in her hand. She entered the room belonging to Gideon. He was her son and the only mess she couldn't clean up. His large mirror lay in pieces at his feet. He didn't watch her walk in. He didn't speak to her often either, making their confrontation much easier to bare with on her side.

As she swept up the broken pieces she couldn't help but notice the phone in her son's hand.

"Your hands are injured, I assume. They freeze on you, don't they?" a female voice said. "Like an old, buffering computer."

Gideon scoffed and glared into the phone as if the woman on the other line could see. "It's what I get for making a deal on both hands. You demons are gonna be the death of me, I can feel it."

* * *

I'm going to keep trying to make these longer so BARE WITH. I appreciate the comments you've all left me and all the suggestions yall have given me! I hope you're all enjoying my story. Please do not feel obligated to draw fanart, simply reading is enough motivation, thank you!


End file.
